<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart's Desires by HanaMi33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226019">Heart's Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33'>HanaMi33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Gem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the experience of a gem switching souls between two people. It was on the path of redemption. The crimes it was accused of committing had not fully been redeem. </p><p>Once it's first mission is complete. What will it due when it's owner is suffering because what had transpired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Gem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to say Good Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts">WinterAssassin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel up yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Three days since the bizarre experience of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> switching bodies with another male from a different world. She was a dwarf Prince of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Erebor</span>. That had been in love with a she elf by the name <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tauriel</span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> tried to forget about <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the experience of</span> being a male. The pain she felt that belonged to him made her think about him. She stared at the note that was left for her. That the dwarf prince left. That was in her body.</span>
</p><p>She checked the messages on her phone. None of her friends actually noticed anything strange. That both relieved her and bugged her. She lay in her bed hugging her pillow.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The young teen felt very detached from her world and friends. All that was going through her mind. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> and her experience in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Stop thinking.’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> sat up from her bed looking at the floor. Those strong emotions of hurt. She still wanted to do something for him even knowing its impossible. The male dwarf is in a different world living his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I should be living my life here.’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> thought as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> constantly came to mind. The dark brown hair. The stubble on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She admits it was strange <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> in his body. The experience wasn't bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I wanted to know more just like him..’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the paper. She went to rip the paper. She found she could not bring herself to rip the paper.</span>
</p><p>She put it down feeling defeated.</p><p>Purple eyes landed on the gem on the desk. That is in a wooden box. She walked over to the box. She picked up the gem. She looked inside the gem.</p><p>“ <span class="u"><em><strong>I can take you back there</strong></em></span>. “</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A voice said in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi's</span> mind making her blink staring at the gem.</span>
</p><p>‘I have heard your voice before..’ She thought to herself.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“<span class="u"><em><strong>I have the ability to transport you there at a price though, You will no longer be human, but, An animal and if you bless me by pouring holy water on me, You will <span class="hiddenGrammarError">have the chance</span> to turn human again in that world.</strong></em></span> “</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the gem for a long time. She shook her head. There was no way it was possible for her. She didn't want to <span class="hiddenSpellError">leaver</span> her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'But, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>..’ She shook her head. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> had a family over there and great support from his brother. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> also provided with great support to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I am worried over nothing' She thought to herself. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> always came back to her mind. She went to school the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Four days..’ She thought to herself. Her purple orbs went over to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kise</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Ryouta</span> who was talking to another girl. She had pretty red hair and gorgeous blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared as they flirted with each other. She looked at her phone. The rest of her friends were still not really talking to each other.</span>
</p><p>Life gets in the way of everything. She felt even more detached from her home world by the end of the day.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was surprised</span> to see <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aomine</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Daiki</span>. The tanned hair teen was standing by the entrance. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You came all this way from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Touou</span>?” She questioned. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aomine</span> rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I was wondering if you were okay, I mean, Nobody is really talking to each other now for some reason.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aomine</span> admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I don't know..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I feel as if, I'm loosing you, I could just be paranoid..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aomine</span> laughed. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> felt something in her heart crush. She knew exactly were her thoughts were going. </span>
</p><p>A sting of pain could be felt. She pulled him by the tie. She kissed his cheek. Aomine looked shocked.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Everything is going to be okay, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Daiki</span>, Trust me.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> grinned at him. She walked passed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You never call me by my first name..” Aomine said. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> ran from him and the school. She got home grabbing the gem from the box. She walked out of her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her thoughts went to the Miracles. The moments she shared with them playing basketball. When she first became friends with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kise</span>. How she helped <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kagami</span> through his struggles. The gatherings with rich old bastards with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Akashi</span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Midorima's</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tsundereness</span> and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroko</span> would always find time to stay with her when she felt lonely. Murasakibara’s random visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her arguments with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aomine</span>. They were all good friends. At this moment she realized despite all that. She wanted to do this and to go to that new world, Even at the risk of never being able to see any of them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her tears hit the ground as she thought of them all. Than <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kasamatsu</span> Yukio came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I'm sorry..’ She thought to herself. She looked at the church. She dried her eyes. One step through the doors. She thought of the joy she felt being around him. Another step forward. She saw herself laughing with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kasamatsu</span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When they dated. Than the heart-break of breaking up with each other. There were so many memories.  This was her home and world. </span>
</p><p>“Can I help you child?” A priest asked. Kuroi nodded her head.</p><p>“Could you bless this precious gem of mine and pour some holy water on it?” Kuroi requested.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Of course.” The priest took the gem. Kuroi looked at the cross. She can see the variety of memories going through her mind. She hated the feeling as if she was saying good-bye to her beloved friends.</span>
</p><p>The priest was saying a prayer while pouring water on the Gem. She wondered if she should say anything. On the other hand. She knew that they would convince her to stay with them.</p><p>That they would want to go with her. She thought over her choice again. </p><p>‘My heart..’ Kuroi thought to herself. Priest walked over to her. He handed her the gem.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘My heart says to go..’ She clutched on to the gem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I see you have made your choice, I admit that this <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is going to be</span> painful for you, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>..”</span>
</p><p>Kuroi closed her eyes.</p><p>“I'm ready.” She said as the gem in her hand started to glow a bright light.</p><p>The pain of being ripped apart is instant. She wanted to cry out in pain. She refuse to scream as the world around her changed. </p><p>Her clothes ripped apart as her body shifted. Her screams were silent. The tears were flowing freely. The only silver lining were the memories. She had of her life that kept her rooted in place.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">It was before her world went dark. She said good-bye to her friends.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Akashi</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Seijuro</span> had been working on huge stack of paper. When the pen in his hand stopped. His eyes widen in shock from the over whelming feeling that hit him. In that very instant.</span>
</p><p>“Kuroi...?” He spoke her name as he opened his phone up. He glared feeling angry , sad and acceptance all at once. When finally an overwhelming sense of loss over came him.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He wasn't the only one to feel those emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">-----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroko</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tetsuya</span> had been walking his dog. When he looked up at the sky and thought of the girl who was the heart of all his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Where did you go <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>..?” Kuroko questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">--------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kagami</span> Taiga slammed a frying pan at the wall from the sudden anger going through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He picked up his phone. He sat down in his chair feeling empty inside. He took a few deep <span class="hiddenSpellError">breathes</span> before sighing in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I know this isn't <span class="hiddenGrammarError">good bye</span>, but, We will see you again.” He muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">-----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Midorima</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Shintarou</span> paused at the feeling's that washed over him. He checked his pockets looking at the phone. His friend looked at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Midorima</span>.</span>
</p><p>“Shin-chan..?” The raven hair teen question.</p><p>“Tsk, Doing whatever she wants as usual..” He grumbled.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Murasakibara</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Atsushi</span> glared at the boxes of treats like it personally offended him. He chucked them at the wall before grabbing a basket ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“..I'm not having a single treat until you return <span class="hiddenSpellError">Yasuchin</span>..” He grumbled childishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">-----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kise</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Ryouta</span> was talking to the <span class="hiddenSpellError">busty</span> beauty. When that feeling came to him. That made him freeze. Golden eyes widen in shock. He felt crushed before feeling a cold chill at whatever it was that took his super best friend away from him. </span>
</p><p>“Sorry, I got to go..” He left the girl feeling like an idiot for not spending more time to the one girl. Who meant something to him. The tears poured from his eyes. He choked out a sob before wiping the tears. He smiled at the sky.</p><p>“I'll always be here for you Kuroi..” Kise smile fondly.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Aomine <span class="hiddenSpellError">Daiki</span> punched the wall hard. He flipped his bed over. He trashed the room</span>
</p><p>“I fucking knew it!!” He yelled out. He tossed his lamp out the window shattering the glass.</p><p>“Doing things on your own again! Fuck!” Aomine raged. He kicked his door down. He grabbed his things running out the door and out of his house.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kasamatsu</span> Yukio had been working on his assignment. It was supposed to be his usual day. When there was a sudden gust of wind. </span>
</p><p>He stopped writing before looking over to his phone. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“..Okay, You miracle brats better talk where the hell is <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>..?” Kasamatsu sent them all text. He waited for somebody to talk to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Free Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="u"><em><strong>Kuroi</strong></em></span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A voice called the name of the girl who was still laying on the ground. There was a change to her <span class="hiddenSpellError">form</span>. She no longer had skin but fur. Her fur coat was black. She had pointed ears and nine tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> wake up..</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>There was a blue gem embedded in her forehead. That was diamond shape. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="u"><em><strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> please wake up.</strong></em></span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The fox-like animal eyes finally opened. That revealed purple eyes. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> felt a bit disoriented as she tried to stand on her legs. Hands were now <span class="hiddenSpellError">paws</span>. She had four legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the four legs. She tried to walk a little slowly.</span>
</p><p>‘Not so bad.’ She thought walking only to stumbled a few times. It took some time for her but she finally managed to walk properly.</p><p>A white orb flew around her. Purple eyes looked at the orb as she sat down.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">Listen <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> you are now in the world, Where <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> resides in only there was a slight mix up, The creator of this world had taken you back into time and the one you seek is but a mere child.</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the orb in wonder.</span>
</p><p>‘Why..?’ She asked through her mind.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">I do not know, But now you need to understand, The creator has blessed you with a gift, those white markings on your tail, <span class="hiddenGrammarError">Its the</span> symbol of your power and when you grow there will be more designs on them.</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked at her nine tails. That had these strange markings on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">Only you can figure out what it is your power is and you are a baby fox, Don’t worry as you grow, The power that resides in you grows and nothing more than your guide.</span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> nodded her head. She turned away from the orb. She started to walk around getting use to he new body. She found that her senses were sharper. That within a long distance. She can cover within a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> sniffed around the dirt and the tree's. She hide around the bushes. She spent the day running and getting use to her new body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Everyday <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> trained herself to hunt and to keep herself alive. She was enjoying herself in the wilderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> came across a mountain. She lowered herself in the bushes seeing dwarfs. She watched dwarfs. Purple eyes caught a group of people carrying a brown bag over their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> followed the group through the bushes. The group stopped at a clearing putting the bag down. They set the bag down opening it up revealing a child with dark brown long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He was a tied. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> eyes widen at the sight of the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Kili..?’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> thought to herself crawling closer to the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Going to get a good ransom from this boy.” The guy laughed. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> made her way to the child. Who had tears falling from his eyes. The child noticed her. She crawled closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The people laughed among themselves. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> made it to the child. She bit at the bounds and pulled on the rope. When he was finally free. He took off the cloth off his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Brown eyes looked at her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> bit his sleeve and tugged. The child slowly moved in the direction she motioned.</span>
</p><p>“Hey!” One of them shouted. He looked over alarmed. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I will enhance your form so he can ride on you.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> jolted from the white orb that spoke to her in her head. She felt a bit bigger when the child climbed on to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Get him!” The person yelled. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> jumped and ran into the bushes. She <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was chased</span> down by the humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Kili!!” A loud voice called for the child. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> jumped on to a branch. The guy jumped for her.</span>
</p><p>“Kili!! Where are you!?” The voice shouted from a distance.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Uncle!!” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> yelled out. He gripped on to her fur. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> dodged an arrow. She jumped on to another branch as arrows flew at her and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>. She nearly got hit several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Kili!!” Another voice was calling for him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> landed on a branch that broke. She jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. She moved to the side as a person hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She bolted as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> clung to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> ran down the path and through the bushes. She jumped over another bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Uncle!” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> yelled out. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked at the older dwarf. She stared at the black hair male dwarf with blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“<span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>! ”He looked so relieved. Kili got off her. He ran to his uncle hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> growled lowering her body. Her tails all fan out. She felt a surge of energy run through her entire body. </span>
</p><p>Her eyes glowing fiery red color as little orbs appeared. A person came jumping out as she hit them with the fiery orb. </p><p>The guy cried out in pain. She jumped at another guy biting his face as he cried out. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Now’s our chance.” The older dwarf took little <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> fought off the <span class="hiddenGrammarError">people that</span> tried to pursue them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When she <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was done</span> taken down the people. She fled the scene. There was a sense of relief knowing that <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is going to be</span> safe.</span>
</p><p>--- Ten Years Later ----</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> had been thinking about her home world. She often thought if the miracles missed her. She does replay the events in her head. When she was human. Nostalgia hit her as she roamed around the mountains and the woods that lead to the mountains. </span>
</p><p>Today the young fox was carrying her latest catch by the mouth. She stopped to eat the rabbit licking her paws. She groomed herself after the meal. When her ears twitched. She turned around.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Its you.” The dwarf male said. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at him. The dwarf male bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Kili at your service..” He said to her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> took notice of some of the changes in his features. He still had a baby face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> also noticed that she had grown a lot in the last ten years. She often wonders if she made the right choice leaving her world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘I still don't know why, I chose to come here..’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> frowned. She suspected it was because of the dwarf <span class="hiddenSpellError">prince</span> before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> stared at her. He took a step closer. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> backed up. She looked at him with caution. </span>
</p><p>“Kili!” Another voice made her jump into the bushes.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Fi, You made her go away..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> groaned. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> saw a male dwarf with blonde hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'<span class="hiddenSpellError">Fili</span>..’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>“What do you mean..?” Fili asked.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“The fox that saved me ten years ago, She was here..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> looked around for <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Who was laying in the bushes. She curled up watching the two dwarfs.</span>
</p><p>“Uncle will worry if we stay here.” Fili told him.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I suppose.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> had a longing look in his eyes. The left going back to the mountains. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> crawled out of the bushes. She stared at their backs looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She played with the water by the stream. She let the water flow around her in an orb. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">She lay</span> down in ring of fire around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She was practicing with her powers. It was always around this time. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> had the most fun.</span>
</p><p>She closed her eyes feeling a little at peace.</p><p>Three days of training with water and fire. She tried to control the elements together which provided a great difficulty. She managed to control two elements that took a great deal of concentration.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> was relaxing in the stream. She was rolling around in the water. She shook her fur free of the wetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The snap of a twig made her jump on the branch. She lay there seeing <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> sit on a rock. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at him. She jumped down quietly being light on her paws as she drew closer to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> sighed. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> used ability to raise the water. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> gasped seeing the water rise. She watched him stare in fascination as the water moved on its own all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> saw it fly around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You're controlling the water..?!” He looked at her in awe. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> made the water spiral around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A smile made it way to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili's</span> feature. He jumped seeing the flames that ran along the water. That was all around him.</span>
</p><p>The flames and water all burst. He saw how it all sparkled in the air before hitting the ground.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Your incredible..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> walked over to her. He reached over to her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Please..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> pleaded to her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> sat down. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> moved his hand over to her. He touched her soft fur coat.</span>
</p><p>He pulled her close to him.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Do you think, I will ever be as good as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Fili</span>..? Will uncle ever acknowledge my skills as a growing Archer...?” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> sighed. He felt calm petting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I don't know if I will ever be good enough..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> tighten his hold on her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> nudged him. She licked his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You make me feel so much joy..” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> grinned. All the doubts were gone from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I'm starting to think <span class="hiddenGrammarError">your a</span> magic fox.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> pet her again. She placed her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Thank you.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> walked away from her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> watched him leave. Once he was gone. She practiced her abilities some more.</span>
</p><p>----  Ten More Years Later ----</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> had been hunting a pack of Orcs. That were drawing near to the mountain. Her teeth <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were covered</span> in black orc blood. She growled and charged at them. She <span class="hiddenSpellError">threw</span> fire orbs at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She dodged attacks from them jumping on their heads. She tore at their flesh whilst burning them with her abilities. She had gone rabid attacking any Orc in sight. </span>
</p><p>The squeals of the Orc only encouraged her to attack with more aggression. She killed them all. She began to burn their corpse with her fire power. She finally left the area to take a little walk around the borders of Blue Mountain. That took a few days before actually going into the town.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She saw people were working. There was a dwarf woman who slapped the face of a man. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> shook her head. She took a stroll down the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When a dwarf <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was thrown</span> into her path. She looked down to find that it was <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> on the ground. Who stared at her. Eyes widen as he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Its you! ”<span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> grinned. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> looked delighted to see her. She looked at a loss on what to do seeing Kili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Kili got up walking over to her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> watched him. The dwarf <span class="hiddenSuggestion">knelt down</span>. He placed something around her neck.</span>
</p><p>“I made this for you, I don't know where you go or why I never see you, At least with this, You will always think of me.” Kili touched the pendant. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Have fun exploring” Kili winked. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> watched him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘The reason for wanting to leave my world could it have been for <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>...?” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> asked herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>
        <span class="mceItemHidden">Kuroi  you have grown so much with your powers its time.</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the portal that opened up before her eyes. That was once a white orb. She jumped through the portal. Only to find that she was further into the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She explored the place. She picked up <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the scent of</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>. That she chased after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Doesn't even explain to me.’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> thought to herself. She crossed the forest and the mountains. </span>
</p><p>She hunted on her journey using her abilities. Time had passed by her. She did not know how much time had passed. There was no little white orb to tell her things. She did what she wanted to do.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Seventh day of travel. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> went off track of the scent she was <span class="hiddenSpellError">fallowing</span>. The land felt nice against her little <span class="hiddenSpellError">paws</span>.</span>
</p><p>Her free spirit wanted to explore even more. That’s what she did going through valleys and fields. There were even some mountains.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She stopped walking picking up scent. That made her freeze. She jumped <span class="hiddenSuggestion">onto</span> a branch seeing a pale orc. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the Orc. She watched them leave the area as they scouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘What are they after..?’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> wondered. She picked up that scent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Kili.’ She thought to herself. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> hopped on branches going through the trees. She stopped as <span class="hiddenSpellError">wargs</span> looked around sniffing the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She followed them keeping a low profile. It was night fall when the <span class="hiddenSpellError">wargs</span> were attacking trees. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> smelled the dwarfs. There were more than one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She snuck around the <span class="hiddenSpellError">wargs</span>. When she was almost hit by fire. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> dodged last second as it a <span class="hiddenSpellError">warg</span>. The tree at the end had all the dwarfs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> saw Thorin walking in all his glory with flames in back. She stared in awe at them. Thorin <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was taken</span> down. She remembered the dwarf king <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> from when she was first in this world as his nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> saw the blade. She ran towards the Orc. She tackled it ripping its face off as another tackled the one that was beside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> growled. She dodged the blade that almost hit her. She looked at the <span class="hiddenSpellError">hafling</span> waving his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She backed off picking up <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the scent of</span> eagles. She snuck away from the <span class="hiddenSpellError">wargs</span> and the orc and continued on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">There were orbs around her as she practiced controlling the three elements. Fire, Water and Wind. She enjoyed herself controlling the orbs around her. The markings on her <span class="hiddenSpellError">tails</span> glowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> ran as she used the water and wind to create ice. She ran along the path she created jumping <span class="hiddenSuggestion">onto</span> tree's once more.</span>
</p><p>The fun she was having with her powers came to an abrupt stop. Upon seeing the eagles flying away from cliff. Kuroi moved closer to the cliff. When she arrived. She saw the dwarves again.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She sat there looking at all of them. Thorin hugged the <span class="hiddenSpellError">halfling</span>. That she <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was told</span> once from the white orb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Kuroi counted thirteen dwarves all together. Kili and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Fili</span> among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘He looks like the whelp, I <span class="hiddenSuggestion">sort of</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">knew</span>.’ Kuroi thought to herself. She trudged over. When all eyes turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“A fox..!” The <span class="hiddenSpellError">halfling</span> said. She stopped turning to him.</span>
</p><p>“What an unusual fox..” The grey wizard stated. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“It brings us good fortune we can have <span class="hiddenSpellError">meat</span> tonight!” A dwarf said. They all cheered. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi's</span> eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">An axe <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was aimed</span> her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“No!” A loud shot boomed. The axe <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was blocked</span> by <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>. The dwarf parried the axe away from her.</span>
</p><p>“You will not touch her.” Kili glared. Kuroi looked surprised.</p><p>“Kili what are you doing lad..?” The white hair dwarf asked.</p><p>“This fox is bound to me, Whether or not you believe me she saved me when I was a little boy, you cannot kill her.” Kili glared.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Its that same Fox? It cannot be..” Thorin walked up. Kuroi looked at him. He knelt looking at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>“It is that same Fox..” He stated. Kili nodded his head. He placed his hand on her head.</p><p>“Where do you always go? You are always some place, where I can't find you.” Kili touch her fur.</p><p>“I looked for you for years..” Kili looked at her. </p><p>Kuroi licked his hand. She moved along his fingers. She took a step.</p><p>“Off again, I see, This time don't disappear on me for years..” Kili had a pleading look in his eyes.</p><p>“Please.” He requested. Kuroi jumped running down the mountain. Away from the dwarfs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guardian of Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">There was a gate before <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Who sat down staring at the forest. There was a sadness that swept over her. The feel of darkness from within the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She stared at the stone path before as she wondered whether to enter the dark place. That have nothing but malice. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked at the wooden like entrance. She poked her head seeing a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>This forest wasn't always like this.</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> jumped from the voice of the white orb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Where the hell have you been..?’ <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> asked frowning at the white orb that was floating above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">My apologies, I used a lot of my power to transport you to a different time, I had <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> away for a while but now, I must keep you safe from <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the enchantment of</span> this forest</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> blinked looking at the gate for a very long time. She sat there wondering if she go in or stay out here. She should travel around this forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I hear the voices of Elves calling for help.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stared at the orb.</span>
</p><p>‘Lead the way.’ She told the white orb. That moved within the gate. She followed the white orb. That lead her along the path. She stopped watching the orb.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She jumped off the path. Orb flew into the forest leaving a trail. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> carefully followed. She hopped over stumps and fallen trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> tried not to pay so much mind to the feel of the woods. She followed her guide to those who needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Mind focused on one task as she ran after the orb. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stopped looking around seeing a bunch of webs on the tree's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">This place <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is called</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mirkwood</span> and the lives of the elves are in that cave, in the tree.</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked at the cave. That <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was made</span> from a big tree. She saw many webs around the place. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> summoned the orbs. She covered them with fire as she burnt the webs. That were slowly burning off <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the entrance of</span> the cave.</span>
</p><p>She used her water abilities to douse the flames so the tree's were not harmed. She burned the entrance way. She crawled making sure no web touched her.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She sniffed around the area not being able to see in the dark. She used a fire orb to see many cocoon’s of webs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>You've found the elves.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> used her orbs to carefully burn the webs off that was on the ceiling. The elves one by one fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> spent hours pulling the bodies out of the tree. She burned the webs freeing them. The elves slowly became aware of their surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">There <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were</span> some that got themselves free once they were aware of their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I will lead them to their home focus on protecting them from the spiders.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The white orb requested. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> sat down counting about twenty elves. The elves all stared at her. She looked back at them. White orb moved leading the way to their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> growled. She ran and jumped at a spider. She bit into its face before jumping at another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She attacked with the orbs of fire. That burned the spiders that tried to come down on them. Elves ran after the white light. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> nipped and burned the spiders that were making their way to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She got knocked into a tree. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> moved her body landing on the tree. She pushed herself off it straight into another spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She ripped their legs with her mouth. She jumped <span class="hiddenSuggestion">onto</span> another smacking it with another fire orb. When one tried to sneak up behind her. </span>
</p><p>She did flip in the air. She shot it with three orbs making it fly into the tree. She growled lowly jumping at another. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The spiders <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were being burned</span> alive or killed by <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Elves that <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were saved</span> ran for their lives. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> went on a chase once the spiders began to retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She killed many as they fled. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> walked back. White orb floated around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">They are safe it was thanks to the creator of this world that they showed me the way, deeper into this forest there are still many elves trap let us free them of these spiders.</span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Okay' <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> shrugged her shoulders because there was really nothing better to do as of this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> let the white orb guide her freeing the capture elves of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mirkwood</span> from spiders. </span>
</p><hr/><p> There were rows of dead spiders laying on the ground. A path of white that lead to the safety of their home. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stood on a branch.  Her teeth <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were covered</span> in blood. There were wounds along her body. She panted while still trying to fight. There were elves that had escape from being captured by spiders. </span>
</p><p>She took a step. Her legs were shaking. She looked at the ten spiders that appeared. She used her orbs of fire to attack the spiders. </p><p>She killed them all as she stumbled.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="mceItemHidden">Come on Kuroi, You have fought these spiders and saved lives for hours you can make it to them just move slowly..</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> heard the white orb talk to her. She shakily moved. The young fox had fought for hours. She has been freeing capture elves from the deepest and darkest parts of the woods.</span>
</p><p>She lost count how many hours. She has been fighting or freeing elves. She did it all to the point of almost collapsing. </p><p>She made her way through woods slowly. Her legs were shaky she moved slowly. There were battle scars on her. She went to the point of crawling. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> whimpered before forcing herself up again. It felt like hours before she saw the elven doors. When her legs finally gave in as she fell to her side passing out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The touch of hand woke <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> up. Her purple eyes scanned the room. She smelt the air that was fresh. There were bandages on her body. She looked to see an elf that white blonde hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘Legolas..’ She thought to herself. Her mind reverted to the time. She talked to him while in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili's</span> body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Its okay.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> put his hand on her fur. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> sniffed his hand. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> pet her fur.</span>
</p><p>“How is she?” Another voice spoke. A tall elven male with blue eyes white blonde hair and a crown.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“She's alright.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“I am <span class="hiddenSpellError">Thranduil</span>, King of this elven realm.” Thranduil told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“This is my son, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span>.” Thranduil introduced <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Who sniffed around them. She got up seeing the bandages.</span>
</p><p>She licked her paws. She looked at the two elves.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Mirkwood owes a great debt to you.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> said to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Many of my lost men have come home safely, You saved over a thousand of my men and over a hundred Elven children.” Thranduil explained. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked amazed by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The white orb flew around her. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked at the orb. She yawned stretching herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You will always be welcome here in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mirkwood</span>.” Thranduil told <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Who jumped down on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She bowed her head. She picked up <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the scent of</span> the dwarfs. She turned her head. She jumped down sniffing around. She moved despite her injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> moved around the elven palace. She found herself in the elven dungeons. She looked at <span class="hiddenSuggestion">each of</span> the dwarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She stopped right at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili's</span> cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Your here again!” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> eyes soften as he bent down. He reached for as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> licked his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“What’s happened? Your hurt.” Kili said. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> rubbed her head against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You saw her before..?” Another voice made <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> turned. She looked at the red locks. The tall elf maiden. She stepped back.</span>
</p><p>“Ah yes, She saved me so many years ago..” Kili explained.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“She also saved over a hundred children that have gone missing and over one thousand elf men of this realm, elves are calling her there savour and guardian.” She said. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Always saving people huh..?” Kili had adoration in his eyes. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked into his eyes. She looked at the elf maiden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">‘<span class="hiddenSpellError">Tauriel</span>.’ She thought looking at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> looked at Tauriel. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> felt a.wave of anger and protection for Kili. She held herself back stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Perhaps you will always be a <span class="hiddenSpellError">savoir</span> to others.” Kili closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“if only, I knew your name.” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span> looked at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span>. Who turned away from him. She left <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tauriel</span> with Kili. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Once she <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was done</span> patrolling the dungeons. She stopped to looking to left. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> stood there glaring at something. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> looked to see him glaring at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kili</span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> frowned. She made a fiery orb fly around him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Legolas</span> got distracted by the fire orb. That flew around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kuroi</span> lowered herself. She moved the orb around. Legolas watched the orb. She moved it around his body with a spiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When he touched the orb. That was all wet, Legolas looked fascinated. Kuroi felt amusement. She moved the orbs as she walked out of the dungeon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>